Quests Diarios
Los Quests Diarios son misiones que debes de completar en el plazo de un día, y todos los días son los mismos. En el menú de Quest encontraras las misiones que debes hacer, más dos opciones adicionales que aparecen primero, el Today's Gift Log y Weekend Quest. Today's Gift Log thumb|210pxCuando abres esta sección te aparece un calendario, sin días especificados, con premios para cada día. En total es para 25 días y se reinicia cada mes. Al mismo tiempo de que cada mes, son premios diferentes. Entre los cuales, los que más se repiten son: *'Gemas' (que va variando en cantidad cada mes, desde 500 gemas a 3000 gemas). *'Estrellas VIP' (aunque cada mes se reinicia tu estado VIP, puedes volver a tener el Gold, juntando todas las estrellas del mes, estas varian de 5 a 15). *'Corazones' (que van desde 20 hasta 50). Los asiduales o que no aparecen mucho son: *'Cash' (al final de cada mes, te dan 10, pero no en todos los meses te los dan). *'Face Shop Ticket' (ese regalo aparece raras veces, así que aprovechalo). Weekend Quest thumb|150pxLa Búsqueda de Fin de Semana, es sobre la pesca que puedes hacer, te imponen cierta cantidad de veces que debes pescar y el pez que debes de pescar y el total de veces que lo debes de pescar. No se recomienda que hagas esta parte porque no es rentable. Normalmente varia el tipo de pez que debes pescar, y cada semana es un pez diferente. Lo único que no cambia es la cantidad de veces que debes de pescar. Lista de Misiones thumb|300px *'Pet your pet.' (300 Gemas) Para esta misión, debes de acariciar 3 veces tu mascota o la de alguno de tus amigos. *'Try out the "Hello" at the room party.' (300 Gemas) Para esta misión, deberas crear un room party o esperar a que te inviten. Que asistan 5 usuarios y poder clickear la burbuja de "Hello" para completarla. *'Fish up the trash in Treasure Island.' (500 Gemas) Para esta misión, deberas pescar 20 cubos de basura. Es fácil y gratis si eres nuevo, pero, si ya has usado todas tus pociones gratis, es mejor que dejes esta misión sin completar. Gastas más de lo que ganas. *'High Five in the Square.' (300 Gemas) Para esta misión, deberas ir a algun lugar del square (menos a Disneyland, casi nunca hay nadie allí) y clickear en las burbujas de "High Five" a 20 usuarios para completarla. *'Clean up messy rooms.' (300 Gemas) Para esta misión, deberas visitar a 20 personas y limpiar algun artículo que te indique con una burbuja de "Clean". También cuenta tu casa si la limpias. *'Water the thirsty plants.' (300 Gemas) Para esta misión, deberas visitar a 20 personas y regar alguna planta que te indique con una burbuja de "Water". También cuenta tu casa si tienes una planta y la riegas. *'Send Hearts to Avatars & Pets.' (500 Gemas) Para esta misión, debes enviar 20 corazones a diferentes usuarios o darle tus 20 corazones a tu mascota. Sólo debes darle click a la burbuja con el corazón. Categoría:Caracteristicas